<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【虚明宁展】蕉鹿梦 by Sofia_xxx</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22761004">【虚明宁展】蕉鹿梦</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sofia_xxx/pseuds/Sofia_xxx'>Sofia_xxx</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>UNINE (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 11:48:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,308</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22761004</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sofia_xxx/pseuds/Sofia_xxx</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>🎺 X 🐨</p><p>*私设短打<br/>*魔幻童话<br/>*Happy Valentine's Day<br/>*人设我的，他们nano的</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>展宁</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【虚明宁展】蕉鹿梦</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>2月14日，法定情人节，宜送礼。</strong>
</p><p>李振宁一脸莫名的刷着手机，万恶的资本主义之源终于在元宵后姗姗来迟，连广告推送都应景地换成了情人节必去十大景点or小情侣的购买推荐指南。洋洋洒洒繁文缛节，眼还没瞎狗粮就吃了个饱。</p><p>懒洋洋打着哈欠，萦绕耳畔的温热气息和法兰绒绵实的柔软触感捂得他浑身酥软，弓着背像只被撸熟透的小兽发出几语餍足的气音。毫无人性的通告表终于在忙碌半月后迎来短暂假期，甫一收工就同等候多时的施展钻进了惦记已久的川菜馆，吃饱喝足后热乎乎的怀抱，一部温馨不催泪的家庭电影，怀里再揣只猫。</p><p>一切都很美好。</p><p>他靠在小男友怀里回味着晚上鲜香嫩滑的酸菜鱼和回甘味浓的杏皮水，舒坦到连对方暗示意味的讨吻都没有拒绝。往日的清汤寡水削得他脸上没余下多少肉，此番放纵更是颐使气指着要求更多。</p><p>“那我来订个火锅，你要吃撒子嘛。”施展财大气粗的揽着他，仿佛一个阔佬，“虾滑牛肚各来五份，还有呢？“</p><p>“毛肚毛肚，展哥的油碟…”李振宁报出两个菜名就不肯想了，一连几天凌晨的通告赶得他眼皮要耷拉下来，糊里糊涂听着结束电影后随手播里传来赵忠祥老师字正腔圆的说书调——“鹿，旅行也。鹿之性见食急，则必旅行。俪皮为礼，鹿的寓意为爱情…”</p><p>皱了皱眉发出没文化的质问，“为啥鹿象征爱情？”</p><p>后腰摸索的手微微停顿，施展边下单边脑内翻捣着恶心巴巴的文艺词句，“可能因为林深时见鹿，海蓝时见鲸，梦醒时见你？“</p><p>“……”</p><p>怀里的人默默抬头，喉咙口囫囵一声呕吐。</p><p> </p><p>这声呕吐顺理成章成了饭后运动的缘由，只不过身体的饱涨丝毫没有消退，反倒给弄得更撑了。李振宁筋疲力尽地瘫在床上蒙头大睡，浑身像和五百只野猪近身肉搏后疲累酸软，以至于后半夜神智不清地做起梦来。</p><p>混沌梦境里自己牵着施展的手在满是小猪佩奇的草原上飞驰奔跑，跑着跑着感觉双腿越发沉滞，宛如两条细长的橡皮糖软绵绵抖动，想呼喊的声线也开始变得奇怪，吱吱唧唧的像只…</p><p>！！</p><p>李振宁猛地坐起，梦中的情形太过真实让他眼角还在隐隐抽搐。空气中漂浮着之前未曾察觉的云雨气息，暧昧缱绻，明显的令人诧异。嘴角咕噜了两声他迟疑地举起手…</p><p>干，他又变成考拉了！</p><p>施展！快醒醒！肉垫雨点儿似的拍在施展脸上，把身旁的人扇得摸不着北，“里深深？”沉浸困意的人睡得迷迷糊糊，下意识把肩头的小绒球抱过来亲了一口。</p><p>天呢这人怎么回事，李振宁一掌盖在施展脸上。</p><p>“啊——”</p><p> </p><p>距离上一次乌龙已然过去数月，说不上好坏的经历让施展肿着半边脸翻来覆去地摆弄面前的小动物。依然是那张惹人父爱泛滥的小圆脸，灰灰软软的肉爪尖儿，蓬松香滑的胸脯毛和他最爱的软肚皮。</p><p>舒服。</p><p>能不能清醒一点，李振宁不耐烦地推了推埋在肚毛里的小男友，胖乎乎的爪子努力比了个问号。</p><p>尴尬地抹了把脸，施展甩甩头努力让自己看起来怒不可竭，“太欺负人了，最近发生了什么事吗？”</p><p>小动物耳朵扇了扇，努力思索近日发生的事情。三点一线的通告和练习室按部就班地持续了整整两周，甚至连冰箱底层那罐喝剩的牛奶也即将在20小时后过期——明早刚好喝完。怀里的考拉摇摇头发出两声嗯唧，施展又有点受不了了，“别，别这么看我，一会又忍不住了…”</p><p>陷进细滑皮毛的白皙指节享受地揉着，他忽然想到之前那句腻腻歪歪的台词，“可能因为梦醒时见你？”</p><p>“……”</p><p>见你个鬼，考拉气的浑身炸毛，翻滚着朝他扑去。</p><p>“哎哟祖宗。”施展赶忙把它一团一折，结结实实捧在怀里抱稳了，“别激动别激动，摔着了！”</p><p>“嗯唧唧唧唧———”</p><p>你吗的，还不是你瞎几儿说骚话，这怎么办啊！肉爪啪嗒啪嗒拍在胸口，像掉在地板上的小青枣吨吨吨可爱极了。施展咽着口水手忙脚乱地安抚它，又是rua肚皮又是亲亲脸，严肃得像个八百斤的胖子，“不急不急，展哥想办法…”</p><p>想毛办法，先吸为敬。</p><p> </p><p>噗噜噗噜的红汤锅里翻腾着热辣滚烫的漂亮油花儿，几颗鲜嫩菌子缀撒得诱人。雾气缭绕间施展把调好的锅底端上桌，边拆塑封边摸了摸桌角自闭的小绒球。</p><p>“别气啦深深，送都送来了，我帮你吃嘛。”</p><p>李振宁攥着两片桉树叶有些气结，沸熟的红油飘香四溢，小动物嗅觉更是灵敏，它嗯嗯打了两个喷嚏。</p><p>好香，好气。</p><p>时运不齐命多舛！凭什么这个喇叭可以独享人间至味，它就只能吃这些一会儿就把它毒晕的树叶子！小考拉鼻头恨恨地吸着，它意难平了。</p><p>毛团子眼中的怒火没有被察觉，施展悄悄温了杯牛奶从厨房出来，正欲投喂就瞧见不远处的红油锅里飘着片孤零零的桉树叶，噗噜噜随着气泡起伏翻飞。</p><p>“…李深深！不要糟蹋食物！”忙不迭把烫到皱皮的树叶捞出来，他狠狠捧着李振宁的脸一个劲搓，搓得炸起毛再狠狠吸两口，“皮，让你皮！给我吸两口！”</p><p>我就是想吃！考拉不死心，给吸得直叫唤。</p><p>怀里的小动物皱着张圆脸胡乱拱动，肥呼呼的小肉腿捂得手心暖烘烘。施展见它这模样就知道心里在想啥，瞬间也拉下了脸，“不行。”</p><p>“你现在是考拉，易危的动物界脊索动物门哺乳纲双门齿目树袋熊科！万一挂了怎么办！我的男朋友，我的一生挚爱不就没了吗，李振宁你给我注意点！！”</p><p>谁要做你的一生挚爱啊，考拉被吵得一愣，红着耳朵默默捂住了脸，这人怎么张口就来…</p><p>怪难为情的。</p><p>一时间也没有其他法子，小动物别扭地跳下桌去。等候多时的米糕兴冲冲赶来蹭它，揉圆搓扁间李振宁忿忿吸着猫，想着难得的假期又泡了汤更是委屈。</p><p>好想哭，要忍住，真男人不能让眼泪流下来。它眼泪汪汪地仰头四十五度，冷不丁看到茶几上放着的手机突然灵光一闪。</p><p> </p><p>“什么情况？这都第几次了。”姚明明来的莫名其妙，瞪着双猫眼瞅施展，“还能不能过？”语气冰冷仿佛下一秒要夹碎他膝盖，要不是手上薅得比谁都起劲，施展都要信以为真了，“毛比上次要滑一些，看来这段日子吃的挺好。”</p><p>黑着脸给人倒了杯可乐，海底捞喝剩的。施展想不明白李振宁怎么能用他的手机联系姚明明，太不把他这个男友放在眼里了！</p><p>哼，傻了吧。考拉三两下扒着好友的衣领坐进胸口，颇有副得了靠山奈我何的嚣张模样。都说百因必有果，我看你的报应就是我！整天吸吸吸还想白嫖我的毛，孽力回馈懂不懂——它嚼着桉叶，终于得了会儿空闲歇下来。</p><p>“虽然不清楚发生了什么，但我总觉得振宁变成这样归根结底还是因为你。”姚明明看这情形大致了解了几分，有些无奈地开口，“解铃还须系铃人，老办法。”</p><p>施展张了张口没说话，方才他也在思考这个问题。如果一切的起因与他有关，他就必须解开这个心结让李振宁重新回到原本的样子。思来想去不得而知，艺人的通告总是日夜颠倒，数月前李振宁在自己表明心意后虽然半推半就承认了他的身份，可热恋期的二人不过寥寥数面又在行程中分隔两地。年长的哥哥面对自己汹涌爱意时总像个牙牙学语的孩童，状似开玩笑地按下他接二连三地蠢蠢欲动。他不知道李振宁心里怎么想的，但自己的确不太好受，并且从月初的分别算起他们已有将近半月没见了。</p><p>等等…半个月？</p><p>记忆如潮水般瞬间回笼，他摁着眉心喃喃自语，“又是半个月…”</p><p>“什么…”姚明明掀起眼睑，还未说完便被打断了话语，面前的黑发青年神色颓然，像只垂头丧气的大金毛低头嘟囔，“这么久不见，昨天也不说句想我…”</p><p>语气怂怂的不情不愿，在好友怀里撒欢的小动物闻言愣住了。它向来是不怕施展的，可不知为何胸口那颗小小的心脏蓦地停跳半拍，如同鼓鼓的氢气球被小针戳刺着爆破，血液直冲脑门涨得晕乎。</p><p>有些不妙，圆溜溜的黑眼珠滚着软软的水光抖了抖，众目睽睽下撅着腚儿突然跑了。</p><p>“……”灰团子掉在地上发出“咚”的闷响，施展没来得及接住就看见小旋风瞬间溜没了影。他满头问号，又看看翻出白眼的姚明明。</p><p>“…诶？”</p><p>心事被戳穿的小动物蹬着腿儿飞奔，他才不想施展咧！气鼓鼓的扑出半米。他就是…就是想吃火锅了而已！要怪就怪施展的油碟太香，其他人调的总觉得少点什么…</p><p>心烦意乱的翻滚一圈，没留神头朝下栽进了沙发旁小盆盆的凹槽里——曾经约好要一起养株绿植，最后还是因为无间隙地忙碌而作罢。李振宁半个身子倒扣在盆里挣动，肉腿抬起又放下，怎么也够不着地。</p><p>啊啊啊啊啊啊———</p><p> </p><p>施展这边火急火燎地送走人就开始找寻考拉的足迹。李振宁总是这样，喜欢和爱从不放在嘴边偏要别人来表达，兴许是年长哥哥的尊严让他在自己面前总是故作镇定地逞能，隐忍之余又带着心软的羞赧，皮得要命还惹人怜爱，到底谁才是哥哥啊！</p><p>拎起卧室的被单和枕垫，又翻了翻橱柜藏着零食的隔间，连米糕的窝都掀了。“李深深？”猫咪呲牙的咆哮中施展着急地环视四周，得不到回应的偌大客厅里传来几声窸窸窣窣的刮蹭声，他冲进客厅，果不其然在角落里看到一个圆滚滚的小屁股疯狂扭动，贼可爱。</p><p>李振宁泄气地卡在黑乎乎的凹槽里，寂静中头脑却愈发清晰。他其实并非对年少人直白的爱意视而不见，而是灼烈的光太过耀眼，令他不可抑制地在对方面前回归了争吵爱闹的本性。他把温顺的好脾性展现在别人面前，倒将隐忍和小性子一并赠予了施展，以此掩盖背后那颗同样炙热的心。</p><p>如今层层累积的情绪被一语道明，本人却难堪的想逃。</p><p>努力蹬了蹬空气，好尴尬好难捱…变成考拉就够折磨它了，现在用脚丫想都知道自己这副模样有多好笑，小动物快要委屈的爆掉了。</p><p>施展迟疑地蹲在小盆盆前，考拉浑身肉肉的，娇小又糯软，脑袋掉在盆里露出圆润的两只小腿儿踢踢蹬蹬。伸出的手默默停住，转而揉了揉它的脚垫垫，“好软…”这人怎么能变成考拉还这么可爱呢，施展内心五味杂陈。</p><p>你他吗快别吸了！！</p><p>脚丫被轻轻捏了捏，李振宁血压骤然升高，迟迟不得解脱的囹圄困境令黑暗中的小动物涨红着一张灰脸又羞又恼，鼻头湿漉漉冒出颗鼻涕泡泡，雾气渐渐蓄满，最后居然抽抽噎噎地哭了起来。</p><p>嗯嗯的叫唤带上了几声喘息，施展觉察不对赶忙把小考拉抱出来。小动物乌黑的大眼睛像汪幽黯深泉，瞪着他发出一声尖锐的气音，</p><p>“别哭别哭——”他抱着考拉又亲又哄，李振宁索性不看他，趴在肩头没好气地吹着鼻涕泡泡，一个接一个。过会儿恶狠狠地拿爪子抠他睡衣，小青枣抠着抠着变成了小青豆，哔哔啵啵发出脆响。</p><p> </p><p>汲了块热腾腾的毛巾给它擦脚丫子，施展把抠到拉丝的睡衣脱下躺在床上，存着少年气的清秀面颊在时间推移下逐渐显现出沉稳的棱角，透着些平日瞧不着的深情。他抚着缩成一团的考拉悄声道，“深深，李深深？别不开心了，看看展哥嘛。”</p><p>小动物团的像颗球，半晌吸着鼻子不情不愿地挪过身瞧他。那双亮晶晶的眼珠依旧澄澈懵懂，施展捺下那点不安分的小心思清咳一声，“还有4个小时，我就要和李振宁先生度过第二个情人节了。”他郑重其事的开口，带着年少人特有的直白，“虽然这次的size不太一样…咳，但是没关系，我依然爱你——”</p><p>“其实我想了很久，有些话就算深深不好意思说也没关系。”面前的人露出一个灿烂的笑，“都交给展哥吧，毕竟早在黑金我就有数不尽的话想和你慢慢讲了…”</p><p>他还想继续说什么，就看见小绒球嗯嗯凑了过来，软乎乎的脸蛋上圆圆的唇线微微张开，似乎犹豫着发出一声极小的叫唤。</p><p>“嗯唧。”</p><p>——想你。</p><p>“嗯唧。”</p><p>——它又重复了一遍，想你。</p><p>小考拉眼里水汪汪的，匍匐着认真看他。压下胸口奔腾的炙热不断重复着那句话，想你。幼崽的细软叫声丝丝挠在心上，恍然间竟模模糊糊读懂了它的意思。施展喉结轻耸，一瞬间如释重负的喜悦在体内翩飞乱撞，红着脸的回应反倒有些磕巴。</p><p>“我…我也想你。”</p><p>“想你，我可想你了…诶？我好像能听懂你说话了。”</p><p>“…不许骂人。”</p><p> </p><p>要是明天还没变回去怎么办。小打小闹后又给摁着吸了半天，李振宁顺着乱七八糟的毛苦恼地和施展碰了碰鼻尖，在望向那双清润的眸时被潜藏其中的缱绻弄得愣了愣。黑发的弟弟满眼都是明媚的笑，满溢得几乎将他层层裹进柔软里，只是看着就没骨气的又眼前蒙了雾。</p><p>“怎么变成考拉还这么爱哭。”施展将它放在胸口揉着细腻的腹毛，再捏起爪尖尖亲一下，“多久展哥都愿意陪着你，怕什么撒。”他搂着小动物若有所思地皱眉。</p><p>“就是不知道国内民政局能不能带着考拉去领证，这点还是比较尴尬的…你说努努力能成吗？”</p><p>成个屁咧。李振宁满头汗，只能趴在他身上没事嘴两句，感觉覆在肉腿上的手掌微妙地捏了捏。</p><p>我警告你施展——</p><p>“好好好，睡觉睡觉。”</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>2月14日，法定情人节，宜送礼。</strong>
</p><p>晨曦的微光一如往常照进屋内，浸在暖阳中的青年悠悠转醒，手臂有些酸麻，像有什么温热的重物软软压在上面。施展在熟悉的气息中扭头看了看。</p><p>他爱的人沉沉蜷在怀里，睡的香甜。</p><p> </p><p>END</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>